Meow
by violetsu
Summary: Dean, Cas, smoking and cats. Yay...


'_Meow'_

Castiel groaned and rolled over, pressing his face between his boyfriends shoulder blades and the pillow over his head.

'_Merow'_

Dean groaned as Castiel shifted again, yanking the covers off the younger man and over his head. Burying himself into a blanket cocoon. Dean just grunted and grabbed the folded quilt at the end of the bed, pulling it up over him.

'_Meeeewrrr.'_

Castiel bolted straight up in bed. Looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Is there a fucking cat in here? Or am I finally losing my shit?"

Dean stared bleary eyed at the older man in confusion. "What?"

"I hear a cat... It's been crying for the past hour."

Both Dean and Cas hushed. Listening quietly.

After a couple minutes of complete silence Dean gave the brunette an aggravated look. "You're losing your shit."

Castiel groaned and flopped back on the bed. He relinquished some of the comforter and curled back against Dean comfortably. He was just starting to doze his eyelids heavy when...

'_Raooow hiss'_

"Oh fuck me.." Castiel threw the covers off himself.

Dean snorted sleepily. "Later babe...where are you going?"

"To look for that fucking cat."

Dean sat up rubbing his face as Castiel stormed out of the room. "He's lost his shit."

* * *

><p>Castiel stood out in the backyard. Deans brown leather jacket wrapped around him tightly, blocking the chill in the air, as he listened for the cry.<p>

He turned his head as the patio door slid open and Dean shuffled out, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

Castiel glared. "So much for quitting."

Dean winced at the venom in his lovers voice. Okay, so maybe he promised to quit about a year ago. And he's done well, all things considered. But sometimes... He just craves. Like now, after being woken up at 4am in the morning to his partner swearing revenge on phantom animals.

Huffing he dropped the stick to the ground after two drags (and Castiel's judgmental squint. )"Baby...I'm going back to sleep. There is no fucki-"

'_MEOW.'_

Castiel gave gave Dean a look. That look. The 'I fucking told you so, you're going to be rubbing my feet for a week' look.

"It's up in the tree."

Dean shook his head and looked at where Cas was pointing. Sure enough there was a small yellow tabby kitten clinging to the branch of the small maple tree that stood right outside their bedroom window.

"It's just a baby." Castiel hurried over to the tree. Dean groaned, but followed. If he knew his boyfriend, and he did, Castiel was going to want to try and help this small fluffy menace.

"Lift me up! I think I could reach him!" Yup...there it was. Dean groaned.

"You're gonna fall!" Dean tried to argue. "The cat can get down by itself."

"No! He's crying. He wouldn't be crying if he could get down by himself. Just give me boost!"

Dean groaned. "Goddamnit Cas..." He bent his knee though, so Cas could step up his thigh and grab onto the branch. He held him around his legs tightly, grunting. "...Jesus Cas. You've put on weight."

Cas let go of the branch to smack the younger man upside the head. "Dick...move a little to the right...I've almost got him."

The kitten stared at the big scary man as he advanced on it and scooted farther back against the tree trunk out of reach.

"A little more Dean."

"Cas, I need to put you down."

"Not yet!" The brunette reached for the kitten again. "Almost."

His hand had just brushed the animals side as Dean let out a strangled "FUCK!" and they both toppled to the ground, Dean doing his best to break Cas' fall.

Cas groaned as his lifted himself up from his position sprawled across Dean's chest. "Ow. You okay?"

Dean rubbed his face and nodded, but continued to lay there trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

A soft meow alerted the two to the animal who now sat beside Dean's head. Turned out he WAS capable of getting himself down and was just being dramatic.

Dean turned his head to glare at the small ball of fluff and cuteness, as the kitten butted his head affectionately against Dean's nose.

Dean sneezed. And sneezed...and sneezed again. Fucking allergies. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Cas who had scooped the tiny kitten up and was coddling it.

He sat up quickly, shaking his head. "No Cas..."

"He's so cute."

"No."

"He's just a baby!"

"No! He fucking woke me up at 3 am in the morning. Made me smoke ('that was your choice' replied Castiel), made me bruise my ribs, and I feel like I wanna claw my fucking eyes out they itch so bad. No! We'll take him to the shelter in morning!"

Cas glared a his boyfriend. His lips pressed thin in anger. Dean was definitely going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A week later<strong>

Dean woke up from his midday nap on the couch. He sniffled and rubbed his itching eyes before opening them... to a face full of orange fur.

'_Meow'_

"I hate you."


End file.
